


Sandcastles and Sandwiches

by SamuelJames



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny take Grace to the beach for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles and Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> Title: Sandcastles and Sandwiches  
> Pairing/Characters: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams and Grace Williams  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Steve and Danny take Grace to the beach for the day.  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Grace comes running up from the water and sits next to Steve. "Aren't you going to swim with us?"

"In a few minutes, Grace. I had a big breakfast."

"Did daddy make it for you?"

Steve nods.

"He makes me eat too much too."

"I'll make a deal with you, Grace. We’ll go in now and splash Danno. Deal?"

"Deal"

Grace holds out her hand and Steve shakes it. He smiles at her serious expression.

"Oh yeah. Danno said I need sunscreen. I already have some but he thinks my shoulders look red."

"Maybe a little."

Steve takes out the sunscreen and supervises Grace putting a little too much sunscreen on her shoulders. Steve wipes her hands with the towel.

Grace holds out her hand, "come on, let's go."

Steve lets her lead him down to the water. She splashes Danny and he splashes back. Steve uses the diversion to scoop some water onto Danny's head. Danny splutters and Grace laughs.

"If she weren't here I'd be using some very choice language right now. Did she get the sunscreen?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, daddy."

Grace rolls her eyes and swims a bit away from them.

Steve wraps his arms around Danny. "She’s a good swimmer, must get that from Rachel."

"I can swim, Steven, and it’s not hereditary. She has gotten fast though. I keep telling her not to swim out too far." Danny makes sure he can see Grace, relieved when she turns back towards them. "She loves it here and if the beach is what she wants I'll endure it."

They spend a bit more time in the water. Grace suggests a swimming race and Steve slows his strokes so he doesn't win by a huge margin. Danny thanks him.

"You're getting better, daddy."

"Thanks, Grace. Steve will always win because he's a Navy Seal."

"I grew up here. I've been swimming for years."

Back on the beach Danny takes out sandwiches and Steve teases him.

"We didn't all have a beach near our house you know. We had to bring food with us and if you were lucky you got a sandwich with no sand in it."

"Is that why they’re called sandwiches, daddy?"

"Maybe, Grace. Who knows."

Grace declares herself full after half a sandwich and goes to play with two little girls a bit down the beach. Danny smiles when he sees her demonstrating how to build a proper sandcastle. "I don’t get it. Some days sandcastles are too childish and others she could make 'em for hours."

"Wait till she's a teenager."

"Hush, I'm still in denial that she's getting older."

Steve takes Danny's hand and lifts it to his mouth. He kisses him quickly. "Thanks for inviting me today."

"It made sense. Plus it's her first night staying at your house. I thought it'd be easier if you spent time together."

"Me too."

A little while later Grace asks for a shave ice.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"Shave ice isn't the same as food silly."

"Okay, Grace. What about your friends?"

Grace shrugs. "They have to go now."

"What flavor?"

"Grape."

"I'll get them."

"Thanks, Steve. Cherry for me please."

Grace walks away and kicks down the sandcastle.

"You didn't have to do that, sweetie."

'The sea will get it anyway. Can I swim for a few minutes?'

"Just a few and don't go far. Steve will be back soon."

Grace comes back when she sees Steve and the three of them have their shave ice. She talks happily about school and a project she's doing for class. They all go back in the water for a little while and then head back to Steve's.

Grace watches tv while Steve lights the grill. He's getting food ready when Danny presses him against the refrigerator and kisses him.

"Danny."

"What?"

"Grace is here."

"She knows we're together and it was just a kiss."

"Are you sure she's okay with us, with staying here?"

"Yes. When I picked her up this morning, Rachel said Grace had been talking about her sleepover all week."

Danny takes out a beer for each of them and asks Grace if she wants Pepsi.

"I'm not supposed to have soda after six."

Danny smiles and pours her a cup anyway. "Apparently it makes her hyper."

"How would we tell the difference?" Steve says it with a smile so Grace knows he's teasing.

"Just this once, Grace. It's a special occasion, like a house-warming."

"Okay, daddy. Do I get to stay up late?"

"Don't push it, monkey. Maybe an extra ten minutes."

"And a story?"

"We'll see."

About twenty minutes later Steve has dinner ready. Grace eats most of her steak and Steve refills her glass which Danny pretends not to notice. She happily goes to bed when told, excited to sleep in her new room. After reading her a story Danny comes down and kisses Steve.  
"Thank you for being so good with her."

"No problem. She's an angel."

"I have to think that as her father but you might change your mind when she wakes us at 7:30. Then again this is you we're talking about. You'd probably be coming back from a hike at that time."

"Not when I have you beside me."

After a quick clean-up they sit on the couch and watch tv. Danny tries to pay attention to the film but Steve's chest makes a great pillow. He turns and tilts his head up for a kiss. Steve's happy to oblige and wraps his arms around Danny.

"I really enjoyed today."

"So did I. Grace loves her room. You didn't have to do that for her."

"I did. I want her to feel welcome here."

"She already likes you better than Stan."

Steve looks surprised.

"Seriously. He's still Stan but you get to be Uncle Steve. You're good with kids, she trusts you. I trust you."

Steve smiles, "thanks, Danny. I know she's your everything."

"Don't worry there's a little room there for you."

"Good to know."

Danny kisses Steve and pushes him back so he’s lying on top of him. Steve spreads his legs so Danny can lie between them. Danny presses a kiss to Steve’s neck and lies on his chest.

"Will she really be up that early, Danny?"

"She usually is."

"Guess we should get an early night too."

"I’m kinda comfortable here."

"We'll go up when this is over."

Despite their best intentions they fall asleep on the couch and are woken by Grace the next morning.

"Wake up. You can't sleep in your clothes."

"Grace, what time is it?"

"Nearly eight, Uncle Steve."

Danny rubs his eyes and rolls off the couch onto the floor making Steve and Grace laugh.

"Hey, sweetie. You want breakfast?"

Grace nods.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes." Danny brushes his teeth and feels a little less yucky. He'll have a shower after Grace eats. When he comes back downstairs Steve and Grace are laughing. Grace is washing fruit and passing it to Steve for inspection before he cuts it. He pauses in the doorway to watch them and when Steve catches his eye they share a smile. Maybe Hawaii isn't so bad after all.


End file.
